


Feed me love

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: "I'm gonna need a napkin to dry off my seat. That waitress is so hot!" Lucy exclaims and fans herself with her napkin."Lucy can you not?" The blonde insists and hides behind the menu because she doesn't want her friends to see her blushing because similar thoughts went through her mind when she saw the drop dead gorgeous waitress that was going to be their server that night.Or Kara has a crush on their server and the supposed server is crushing right back.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 395





	Feed me love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly one shot.

"I'm gonna need a napkin to dry off my seat. That waitress is so hot!" Lucy exclaims and fans herself with her napkin while there’s different reactions to her comment. Alex groans, Kara glares at her, Winn high fives her, Kelly laughs, and James rolls his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Lucy can you not?" The blonde insists and hides behind the menu because she doesn't want her friends to see her blushing because similar thoughts went through her mind when she saw the drop dead gorgeous waitress that was going to be their server that night.

Lucy pouts and tries to swat away the menu of her friend to see her face. "Why?

Kara manages to act normal when Lucy finally pulls the menu down and stares at her.

"Why are you acting weird?" Lucy asks and Alex tunes back into the conversation. "Yeah, what's wrong? You're blushing."

"I'm not blushing, stop." She knocks down Alex's finger that pokes her cheek.

“You’re definitely blushing,” Winn points out.

The waitress in question comes back and that's when Kara notices that she's not dressed like the other servers and she's not wearing her name tag which is a bummer.

Of course, Kara is not the only one to notice this, after all Lucy is a genius.

"Are you girls ready to order?" Even her voice is perfect and just like Lucy said Kara is a bit uncomfortable because that voice is doing things to her.

Kara tunes in again just in time to hear Lucy's flirty ask after she orders. "How come you’re not wearing a name tag?" The brunette in question raises a single and perfect sculptured eyebrow and smirks.

"Because I own the place." Even though it sounds so cocky and pretentious, Kara picks up the shy nature and humble stance on her voice and it's wildly attractive.

"And why are you taking our orders tonight?" Alex is the first to voice out what everyone was thinking.

The brunette doesn't seemed faced by the question and with a calm smile she explains. "One of my serves had a problem with her babysitter and she had to stay home but she was worried about missing the tips tonight, so I offered to replace her and give her at the end of the night whatever I make on tips."

The whole table stays silent for a few moments, and it's a sight to see because it never happens. It's not a bad silence but the heart eyes intensifies, and the brunette gets a little bit of self-conscious and clears her throat effectively ending the stares of the girls and the two guys. The brunette turns to Kara finally and Kara’s favorite color now is green. "You're the last one." The green eyed beauty says with a charming smile. "What can I-"

"Fuck me, you're so beautiful," Kara blurts out of nowhere. There’s a moment of silence after that but then her friends start laughing, the brunette blushes and her own blush rivals her and she so wishes she didn’t say anything because she’s…oh Kara is so useless. She hides behind the menu hoping that the brunette doesn’t ask her again because next time Kara’s afraid she will blurt out another embarrassing thing.

"She will take the prime ribs please." Kelly requests for her, knowing her sister in law order by memory. It was Kara’s idea to come to this restaurant because she wanted to try the ribs, and here they are, the ribs not being the only thing that Kara wants now.

The brunette nods once and goes away.

Kara makes her groan known to her friends who watch the blonde amusedly. "Care to explain what was that?"

"She-I-Fuck!" Kara mumbles and Lucy and Alex give each other knowing grins.

"I don't think that will happen babe." Lucy says and Kara glares at her, but it's not use since she has already given them a lifetime of ammunition to use against her.

"Maybe try to start with an apology next time she comes, and then hope she wants to come in another way."

Kara throws her bread at her face, but Lucy is faster and catches it and eats it with pleasure.

"What do I say?"

"What would you want to say something?"

"Because-" She waves her hand off as if that's enough to explain.

"Because you like her?"

"I just- I don't know she-" Kara huffs and looks around the restaurant, hoping to get a glance of the brunette. She gets what she hopes for when she sees her near the kitchen door watching her it seems because when their eyes meet, she looks away with blushing cheeks after being caught.

Kara's heart beats a little faster when she sees the green eyed goddess point out to another waitress to their table and finally exits through the double doors of the kitchen. When she finally realizes what is happening it's too late and the other waitress was already coming to their table to deliver their food.

"Good evening ladies, here's your food." She serves the plates to each, but before she leaves Lucy stops her.

"Hey what happened with..." she prods hoping the waitress fills the blanks. The waitress smirks as if she knows something they don't and well she does, but it doesn't sit well with Kara.

"Ms. Luthor had to do a last minute thing, so I'll be your server for the rest of the night." Lucy seems satisfied with the answer so she's the first to take a bite of her food and the waitress takes the hint and goes to other tables.

"Kara-" Alex's voice is full of concern and Kara doesn't want her pity, so she raises her hand and shakes her head. "No, I don't want to hear it Alex. It's okay."

While ignoring the rest they don't realize that Winn is already on the web searching for Kara's future wife. "Aha!" He shouts and a few patrons look their way, including his friends and the new waitress.

"Her name is Lena Luthor."

"Lena," Kara repeats her name in her head, even her name is something else.

Winn grins, "She's the owner of a lot of restaurants around the world. She was linked romantically to various famous models, actresses and a couple of dancers but other than that she's the most eligible lesbian bachelorette of this century."

"So she's gay?" James asks, and everyone laughs at him.

"Were the models and the lesbian weren't clue enough J?"

"I was making sure."

Kara stops fidgeting with her food to squeeze James's hand in thanks.

"So what's the plan?"

"You know what guys, I don't care anymore. Let's just eat." She stares at them waiting for them to agree, and they do. They return to their normal conversation, but Kara's side of the conversation consist on only nods, one word answers and her playing with her food, barely eating her meat.

A clearing of a throat pulls her out of her reverie and she finally notices her friends silence and her knowing grins and the subtle but not that subtle way that they signal towards Lena, who now Kara notices its standing by her side.

"Oh, hey!"

"I apologize for leaving, but I had to do some things." She says nervously. "So, how was the food?" She turns to the rest of the table and notice the not so subtle glances the other occupants of the table give to the blonde towards her.

"It was fantastic," One of the girls speaks out but Kara feels bad because she hasn't eaten anything and Lena notices.

"You didn't like our food?" She directs the question to the blonde who looks like a deer in highlights.

"No, it's not that I just-"

"I take this very seriously..." Lena affirms but her tone is playful. Kara doesn't register the teasing tone and searches for a perfect explanation when Lena speaks again. "So I've made something special just for you."

"You did?" Kara asks surprised and Lena nods eagerly. "You shouldn't have I-"

"What _Kara_ means is thank you and she would love to." Alex speaks for her. Lena smiles gratefully at the auburn haired girl and mulls over the name of the blonde in her head.

"What do you say Kara? Come with me?" The way that she says her name, curling the k and the r and the way she says it so softly is enough for Kara to say yes to whatever Lena proposes from this day on. She takes the offered hand and stands up. Everyone gives her encouraging nods and Lucy goes as far as wink suggestively and mouth "Use protection." To which Kara rolls her eyes and Lena chuckles. "Dinner is on me."

"You don't have to do that." Alex says and Kelly says the same. “You don’t need to.”

"I must certainly do."

"You're going to fight us on this right?" Kara asks and Lena nods. "Absolutely."

"Well then, let them at least leave some tip or something for your waitress." She says loud enough for her friends to nod happily and pull out cash that could pass as their meal bill.

Lena smiles gratefully at them and waves them goodbye.

“We can wait for you.” Alex tells her sister, but Kara shakes her head. “No, I’ll take an Uber home.”

“Okay, just don’t’ forget that Lucy is staying at your place tonight.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, have fun.”

With that Lena takes Kara by her hand. She smiles at Lena when a silent question referring to their holding hands is asked, to which she simply nods. Lena leads them to a space that seems like an office behind the kitchen where a table similar to the ones outside is set.

Lena -the so cheeky and chivalrous woman- pulls the chair out and motions to Kara to take her seat. Kara mutters a thanks and watches with rapt attention her surroundings. It seems like a comfortable place to work at and also to spend some relaxing time. "I like this place."

"I try to have this type of room in every place I have. It helps me relax and help concentrate on budgets reports and to create new menu ideas."

"I like it." Kara assures her and Lena nods timidly.

"So..." 'The why are you doing this?' is implied with it and Lena stares at her and debates if she wants to be honest or just mull over the answer, she decides for the former. "Can I be completely honest with you?" Kara nods.

"I just, since you came in I- You just took me by surprise. I've never felt this way before."

"In a good way?" Kara really tries not to blush but it's impossible with the way Lena looks at her.

"In the best way," Lena smiles.

"So you don't do this to every woman you find attractive?"

Lena smirks and wants to make a smug comment about finding her the most attractive, but Kara brings her real side out and that mostly means her corny side, "Only you."

"Should I believe the most sought after woman of 2020?" Kara teases and Lena lets out a laugh, but she denies it. "I promise you Kara."

"Somehow I believe you." Lena relaxes because not many people do. "Thank you."

"No thank you for this, Lena seriously. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"I don't believe that," Lena says and sees Kara about to refute but she doesn't want to make her feel bad, so she talks again. "You deserve this and more." Kara blushes but doesn't say anything.

"Good evening ladies, honeybee you ordered this." A handsome sous-chef comes and motions with his head to the steaming plate on the silver platter.

"Call me that again and you will see what will happen to you Jack."

"Roger that. Here my ladies. Enjoy honeybee," He places the plate in the middle of the table and then he pours them some fancy wine.

A chocolate lave cake sits between them and Kara's mouth is already watering. Lena is pleased when she sees Kara beaming.

"I started to make it, Sam my head chef and best friend finished it. I hope you like it."

"You did this? You know how to cook?" Lena only nods and digs a spoon into the creamy dessert and instead of eating it she places the spoon in front of Kara's mouth and with her eyes she motions Kara forward to take a bite, so she does.

Kara tries to at least be a little bit sexy when eating so she takes out the tip of her tongue first and then opens her mouth wide enough to take the spoon in her mouth. When she tastes the heavenly food, she can't help but moan and it takes a lot of effort for Lena not to show how much every single thing that Kara does touches her to her core.

"Sorry," Kara says sheepishly but they both know she's not sorry at all. Lena gives her the silver spoon and takes a new one for herself because she doesn't think she can handle feeding Kara without making a fool of herself.

They talk between bites, and there's no awkward or silent moments where they learn so much about each other, not too much to overwhelm them but not enough and that's all they really want. At one point they lose track of time and it's only when Sam enters the room to say her goodbyes, they notice how late it was.

"I hope you liked my food and my best friend Kara." Sam smirks when Kara blushes and naturally laughs at her teasing.

"They were ok," The blonde teases back and Lena laughs out loud while Sam watches the exchange with a glint of her eye. She hasn't seen her best friend laugh in so long and it's a nice sound.

"Unfortunately, I'm her ride home so we need to get going." Lena points to Sam and Kara nods.

"Ok let me call a cab home." Sam not so subtly swats her on her back so Lena glares at her.

"No, come on I'll take you home." Lena offers and Kara nods in acceptance. She takes Lena's offered hand again and they make their way to the brunette's car where she opens the door for Kara.

The blonde tells Lena her address, while Kara doesn't care about the state of her apartment, she knows it's probably not the fanciest place Lena would find herself in and she wants it to be quickly over.

Sam in the back is controlling the music with her phone, while they continue talking over it with the casual hum and teasing intakes Sam provides to the couple.

Once they arrive, Lena is the first to get out of the car while Kara fumbles with her seatbelt and the way Sam tells her to give her best friend a chance. Kara gives her one last look and she hopes the smile and the little nod conveys that she will.

Lena is already lacing their fingers together and surges forward to what she believes is her apartment.

When Kara stops them outside of her door, they both with nervous smiles don't know how to start or better yet end it.

"I had a really great time with you Lena. Thank you."

"Thank you, for joining me," Lena says equally as sweet and soft as Kara is. "I admit, it was all rushed, but I wanted to get to know you." She says bashfully and it's Kara's turn to get out a smile. "It was perfect."

"Would you want to go on another date with me?" Lena finally asks. Lena looks down at the ground afraid that she will get rejected but soft fingers grasp her cheekbones delicately. "I would love to." Kara smiles as she accepts and closes the distance between them. She takes Lena's lower lip between her own and with the tip of her tongue tastes her plump lips which makes Lena groan against her and kiss her back.

They separate when they hear unmistakable sounds and hush whispers behind the door. Kara knows the culprits behind it, will make so much more noise if she kept going so with a final slow but faint kiss on Lena's lips, she takes a step back. "Tomorrow, pick me up at 7."

Lena nods eagerly, "With pleasure, see you tomorrow Kara."

"Bye, Lena."

And tomorrow came and everything good with it came as well, like Lena.


End file.
